


New Expectations

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Hetalia Writer's Monthly [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: After her wedding, Empress Elisabeth struggles to find her footing in court life and the new expectations of her position. In the midst of her anxieties, a new friendship starts to bloom.
Relationships: hungary and elizabeth of austria
Series: Hetalia Writer's Monthly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055744
Kudos: 5





	New Expectations

She felt like she was going to faint.

Her head was spinning, and she was certain that she would soon collapse on the floor. What a fine impression that would make on the guests. All of these important dignitaries would write back to their monarchs about how the new Empress was a weak girl.

She was sure that they could all see it through her pale lipped smiles that barely concealed her nerves. She could not help the terrible anxiety that gripped her, even if she wished she could be giddy and charming.

She had felt it through the whole wedding ceremony too, especially as the words “I do” had passed her lips.

There were eyes on her as she said it, expecting so much. She had felt their stares on her back the whole time.

In a moment she had gone from a Bavarian princess of no real importance to the Empress of an empire, and it had felt like a cage closing around her.

She knew that she loved her husband, but sharing the burden of expectation with someone who had been born to it made her feel dizzy.

If she did not love him so, she would have given this place to her sister Helene as had been planned. Helene had been better prepared, and had never been chastised for riding when she was supposed to be with her tutor. In many ways, she fit this spot besides Franz so much better.

But, Elizabeth couldn’t have denied her heart, even if she had tried. If she could have married Franz and avoided the title of Empress, that would have been her greatest happiness. If they could have stayed as they were on that magical evening in Bad Ischl then she could really be happy.

But, that was a childish thing to think, even if facing people for the first time as the Empress was making her certain that she would faint.

She was certain that they were all watching her, waiting for a single faux pas to prove that she had been the wrong choice. What would they say about her behind their fans or in whispers over dinner? She shuddered to think.

Her mother had often told her that her behavior was unbecoming, even if her father had indulged her in her sports and eccentricities. Surely the world would see her as just as unbecoming.

It had been easy enough to face the many people, whose names had blurred together after the third introduction, when she could hold onto Franz’s arm. It came easily to him, like a man who had been taught to do so since he was born. He knew which friends to smile at, and which to treat with cold politeness.

She felt like dead weight holding to his arm, but at least it kept her above water. That lasted until he told her quietly, “My angel, I must speak to my mother.”

Then he had vanished from her side, and left her to wander on her own in the sea of unfamiliar people.

She couldn’t breath with them all looking at her like that. There had to be some escape.

She turned around in the center of the room, looking for some respite. Her eyes caught a glimpse of night sky, and in a moment she remembered that there was a balcony. It would not be a real escape, but it might be an opportunity for a few breaths of fresh air.

As fast as she could walk without seeming to run, she walked to the balcony. The chill of the night air was as welcome as a lover’s kiss.

Elizabeth leaned against the balustrade and tried to breath. She could feel every rib of her corset as she drew in air.

The dress had been designed to impress the court by showing her slim figure. But, it was not helping her to breath.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on not fainting. Shutting out the world made it stop spinning.

There were a couple moments of welcome silence where the sounds of people faded into the background. Once there was relative calm, she opened her eyes again.

To her great surprise, there was a handsome man in a hussar’s uniform looking at her like he was waiting for her.

She could feel herself blushing scarlet at the idea that anyone had been watching her lapse in composure.

She wasn’t certain who he was, or if they had been introduced to each other yet. The people had all blended together in a confusing blur. From the uniform, she guessed that he was a Hungarian noble.

“Are you well, your Majesty?”

Elizabeth took a moment to process the voice.

The person in front of her was a woman, it seemed. The uniform had made her assume otherwise.

But, as she looked, she realized that the figure was a tall woman with her thick brown hair in a low ponytail. The woman’s face was as handsome as a charming young courtier. 

She swallowed the thoughts and questions and responded, “I just need a moment.”

The question seemed genuinely concerned, and it was not hard to give an honest answer.

She searched her mind to try to figure out if they had met before, but she was certain that she would remember. A woman in uniform was surely an unusual sight.

The woman stepped slightly closer and extended her hand, with a glass in it. She said gently, “Drink this, Your Majesty.”

Elizabeth felt like she may really keel over if she heard one more person offer her the deference that confirmed her position. She took the glass, which was cool to the touch, and said, “Please do not call me that.”

Then she paused, not certain if more alcohol would help the situation. The other woman seemed to see her hesitation and said, “It’s water, not wine, Your-“

She caught herself and then added with a smile, “What would you like to be called?”

The Empress put the glass to her lip, and took a deep drink. The coolness did help to center her. She answered the question, “I would like to just be Elizabeth.”

She knew it was honest. She would like to still simply be Elizabeth to someone, not the Empress. The other chuckled and said, “I’m Elizabeth too. Well, Erzsebet.”

She rolled the sound of her native language easily off her tongue. It sounded beautiful to the ear, even graceful in a way.

Elizabeth decided that she must ask, “Have we met before? I am sure I would remember someone like you.”

She stopped short of saying more. It would not be proper to say that she was fascinated by a woman who could wear a uniform like that.

The other smiled kindly and said, “We have not. I would have liked to meet you before, but Roderich doesn’t seem to think you need to meet the others you are going to rule.”

The name was familiar, since she had met Austria months ago. He was the severe looking man who was so kind to Franz, but who also treated her with disinterest. She was certain that he did not approve of the marriage from the way he acted.

He was Bavaria’s brother, but he seemed as different from her dear homeland as the night was to the day.

But, she slowly turned the sentence over in her mind before saying, “Then you must be Hungary.”

As soon as she reached the conclusion, it seemed like it should have been obvious. Of course Austria was not the only part of the empire, and she would meet the others in time.

The other woman inclined her head in a little bow and said, “I am, and I am glad to finally meet you.” Then, with sincere concern, she said, “Are you feeling better?”

Elizabeth took another drink of the water before answering the question. She did feel more grounded, though she felt like she would rather go straight to bed than to return to the crowds.

She took a deep breath and replied, “Yes, thank you for this.” She thought for a moment and then added, “And thank you for the company.”

A friendly presence had certainly helped to calm her nerves. Hungary replied, “I am happy to be of service. And I am glad that you got a chance to meet me before Roderich could tell you what to think. He is not very fond of me.”

Elisabeth found that strange, since Hungary was being so extraordinarily kind to her. She replied, “I am glad to have met you too.”

She hoped that she sounded sincere and not just nervous. She felt quite nervous.

Hungary said, in the tone of casual conversation, “I would like to ride with you before I leave. I have heard that you are an accomplished equestrian.”

Elizabeth smiled, glad to have a conversation topic that she knew well. She smiled back and said, “I would be happy to. You must see my horses.”

Hungary stepped slightly closer, which made the young Empress blush again. She said, “Are you ready to go back? The court is intimidating, but you will be get used to it.”

Elisabeth felt the blood drain from her face at the idea. The idea of returning to that crowd with all of those eyes made her feel light headed. She replied, “They will all look at me. They are waiting for me to do something wrong.”

Hungary shook her head and said, “They are looking at you because you are beautiful. It is not a judgement.”

Elisabeth blushed even more furiously. She felt odd and lightheaded, unlike she normally did when someone complimented her beauty.

She said, “I know that Roderich does not approve of me.” She was certain that it was true. He didn't hide his disdain for her presence, and she was uncomfortably aware of it every time they were in the same room. His eyes cast the harshest judgements, second only to her mother-in-law.

Hungary gave her a slightly pitying look and said, “Let me tell you a secret: I do not think he would approve of anyone who took some of his emperor’s time. He enjoyed having that devotion exclusively.”

She said it in a low, conspiratorial voice that made the young Empress chuckle. It was not likely that anyone would hear them out here, not anyone who would care.

She replied, “Do you know how to get him to like me better?” Hungary shook her head, “If you find the secret to that, let me know. I have been on his bad side for a decade.”

She extended his arm like a gentleman and added, “But it will help if you go back. He likes public dignity. Don’t worry, I will not make you face it alone.”

Elisabeth put the glass she was holding aside took Hungary’s arm, and decided that it was enough to help her endure the night.

Hungary led her back into the fray, and the strong steady arm was a very welcome support. Hungary spoke to her in a hushed tone, reminding her of the name of each of the nobles. Sometimes followed by a quip about how a general or a count was a stuffy royalist with no sense of imagination.

Elisabeth sometimes had to stifle a laugh with her hand. She couldn’t seem to enjoy this, even if she did.

Then Hungary inclined her head in the direction of a well-dressed woman with short hair and said, “And that is Bohemia. You should speak to her as well.”

Elisabeth nodded, and made a note that she should travel to Prague when she was allowed to. Hungary added, “In fact, I will introduce you.”

But, before she could move, a harsh voice said, “Erzsebet, what are you doing?”

They both turned to see Austria standing behind them, his face nearly as white as his uniform. He looked furious. Elisabeth wanted to shrink from that terrible, icy gaze.

But, Hungary seemed unaffected as she answered, “Being of service to my Empress.”

It was not a lie, but it also seemed brazenly impudent. Austria’s eyes raked Hungary, and he said, “I sent you a dress for this occasion, so you would look like a lady for once.”

Elisabeth felt like she would wilt if someone spoke to her like that. But, Hungary replied in a cheery tone, “I must have missed that parcel.”

The brazenness of the lie was impressive. But, Austria did not seem to believe the answer at all. There were angry lines deepening on his forehead.

Elisabeth caught sight of her husband through the crowd, and couldn’t help but feel relief that there was a possibility of escaping this argument. She was certain that she could see anger building up behind Austria’s carefully calm demeanor. It felt like she was watching a brewing storm.

To her great relief, Franz cut through the people and said, “Sissi, there you are.”

Glad for the escape, she released Hungary's arm and took her place at Franz’s side. He led her quickly away from Austria, who was looking even more furious by the second.

Once they were out of earshot, he said, “What did she say to you?”

Elisabeth responded, confused by the question, and by the edge of accusation in his voice, “She just introduced herself. That’s all.”

He tightened his hold on her arm and said, “I know you are overwhelmed, my dear. But you must not trust the Magyar woman."

It was uncharacteristically harsh of him to say so, and she was shocked by his tone. She replied, “But she was being kind.”

He shook his head and said, “She wants to destroy this empire, and she nearly did. Her rebellion is the reason I am on the throne.”

Elisabeth felt deeply troubled by the comment, but she was not certain what to say. Hungary seemed kind and sincere to her.

Franz added, “You have a kind heart, Sissi. You must guard it carefully."

Her head started to spin again, and she said, “Franz, may I go to bed? I feel ill.”

He looked at her with concern and said, “It would be best to stay for a little while longer. Can you do that, my dear.”

She nodded, certain that she would struggle through the rest of the night.


End file.
